


Trust Me, I'm Telling The Truth {Matt Murdock X Reader}

by CherryliciousFanfiction



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Foggy Is Potective Of You, Kissing, Major plot change, Not Really Going By The Show, Sad, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryliciousFanfiction/pseuds/CherryliciousFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't believe he did this to you. After one year, this is what he does?!</p><p> </p><p>(I do not own DareDevil or any characters, or you)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me, I'm Telling The Truth {Matt Murdock X Reader}

**Author's Note:**

> The plot and timeline is a little twisted. Sorry about that.
> 
> This scenario has just been running through my head, and I decided to write it.
> 
> If you guys want me to write more, please let me know, I'd be happy to!
> 
> (Again, I do not own anything air anyone)

You sighed as you climbed up the stairs after a busy day at the library. All you wanted to do was take a relaxing shower, make some hot tea, and cuddle with you boyfriend, Matt Murdock (aka daredevil), and rest. Is that too much to ask for? Finally getting to the apartment door, you heard another voice, other than Matts. It was probably Foggy, or Karen telling him about the office, or maybe they got really drunk last night, and they crashed at your place. You were kinda glad you worked the late at night to the early in the morning shift now. It gave the three more time together. You opened the door quietly, not wanting to disturb them, but what you saw horrified you, but not as much as it crushed you.  
Your boyfriend of one year, and best friend for three, Matt Murdock, was kissing another girl at the kitchen table. It certainly didn't help that she was wearing one of his button down shirts.  
Either Matt was too afraid to claim that he knew you were there, or he wasn't paying attention to your heart beat, they kept kissing. Not making out, but pecks on the lips that they obviously enjoyed.  
Your eyes pricked with tears, threatening to spill, and your lip quivered.  
"Matt.." You whispered.  
He let go of her quickly, and turned to you with a shocked expression. The girls eyes were wide, and her mouth was agape.  
"(Y/N)....I..." He looked towards the girl, "Claire, could you uh...give us a minute. Please?"  
The girl, Claire, nodded and quickly ran into the bathroom, avoiding eye contact.  
You took a shaky breath as a couple tears spilled down your cheeks.  
Matt took a step forward. "(Y/N), I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me....please. I love you so much. Trust me. I swear..." He trailed off, his voice shaking. He was crying. He went to hug you, but you took a step back.  
"I need some time. I love you, Matt, but I dont know if you really love me. So I'm going to stay at Foggy's for the night. Please understand, I just need time." You whispered, your head facing the floor.  
He nods, "I understand. We can talk about this tomorrow."  
You kiss his cheek, and run out of your house. You call Foggy as soon as the soft breeze hits you.  
"H-hey Foggy?"  
"(Y/N)? (Y/N) what's wrong what happened?!"  
"Can I stay at your place tonight?"  
"Of course. Come right over, but you are going to explain everything when you get here."  
"Okay. I'll be there in a few."  
You hang up the phone, and start walking to Foggy's house. It was the early morning, so you would be safe to walk alone.  
You wiped your tears in your sweatshirt sleeves, and thought about what just happened.  
How could he do this? How could he cheat on you? Maybe it was the heat of the moment, but that isn't an excuse to cheat on your girlfriend... Now what about the heightened hearing. He obviously heard you coming up the stairs, and in the apartment, but he kept kissing her. Maybe he wanted you to see them.  
Your mind was all jumbled by the time you made it to Foggy's. You opened the door with the key you had, and you saw the couch covered in blankets, (favorite tea flavor) on the table, with the DVD cover for (favorite movie). Foggy was standing near the door, and gave you a great big Foggy Bear hug.  
Knowing you couldn't contain it any longer, you sobbed into his t shirt, no doubt you were staining it with your tears.  
"Shh...it'll be okay (Y/N/N). I got you." He whispered.  
He brought you over to the couch, and sat down.  
Still crying, you took a sip of the tea, and curled yourself up in a blanket.  
"What's wrong? Who do I have the beat up?" Foggy asked.  
You chuckled a bit. "No one. You do not have to beat up anyone."  
"So then what happened?"  
"M-Matt." You whimpered, a new wave of tears springing up in your eyes.  
His eyes narrowed. "What. Did. He. Do. To. You." He growled.  
"Foggy! No no, calm down. Calm down." You said.  
Foggy calmed down after a few seconds, and apologized.  
"It's okay."  
"So what did Matt do?" He asked.  
You explained to him what happened in great detail. You broke down during certain parts, but Foggy was listening intently.  
"That son of a-"  
"Foggy!" You yelled, "I just want to stay here tonight, and think about what I should do. B-but I need your help, and maybe Karen's. I just don't know what to do. I love him so much....."  
Foggy gave you a hug. "I know you love him, and I know he loves you too, but...I don't know." He responded sincerely.  
You shrugged and looked at the wall across from you.  
"Maybe I should forgive him, and say that he shouldn't see her anymore...?" You said, unsure of yourself, but it was the best thing that you could think of.  
"That's a great start! I think if we don't think of anything better, we should go with that." Foggy exclaimed, a small smile creeped onto his face.  
You smiled back.  
~Time Skip To Tomorrow~

You were outside your shared apartment, taking a deep breath, anxiety creeping up on you. Matt knew you were there for sure, but he was being kind enough to let you have some time.  
You opened the door slowly, letting it squeak loudly.  
It was annoying to you, so it must be very annoying to Matt.  
You stepped into the room, and saw Matt sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. It broke your already broken heart.  
You walked to the opposite couch and sat down, he lifted his head and looked up at you. He wasn't wearing his glasses, so you could see his beautiful eyes gaze into yours.  
"I'm sorry. You have to know that I love you more than anything (Y/N). To the edge of the universe and back 5 billion times." He whispered, breaking the silence.  
"And I love you to the edge of the universe 5 billion and 1 times back." You responded.  
He smiled at you, but you only have him a small one in return.  
"I-I have thought about it, and I came to the conclusion that I don't want you to-to talk, or-or be with this Claire anymore.." You stuttered.  
Matt looked at you surprised. "But people are after her. She's in danger, and it's all because of me. I have to protect her."  
You crossed your arms to look tough, but tears were pricking your eyes.  
"I understand that, but you pretty much cheated on me with her. We could give her some money, and she can get out of Hells Kitchen. Out of the state. She's only in trouble here. She can leave." You tried to reason with him.  
Matt sighed. "You don't know that. And-and Claire's the one who saved me from the dumpster, she's the one who's been patching me up..."  
"Well I can do that too. Do you think that once I found out my boyfriend was DareDevil I wasn't going to learn how to fight, or to patch you up?!" You were having trouble keeping your cool, but you took a deep breath.  
Matt ran one hand through his hair, while the other hand gripped tightly on one of those old flip phones. Curious.  
"What's that in your hand Matt?" You asked.  
He took in a sharp breath. "Oh, nothing." He said.  
As fast as lightning, you took the phone out of his hand. There was only one contact on it.  
Claire.  
"Claire." You stated.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Are you?"  
He took your hand and placed it where his heart is. "If my heart rate increases, it means I'm lying. If it stays a steady beat, I'm telling the truth."  
"I love you so much, and I'm so sorry for what I did. I'll never do it again." He says.  
His heart stays a steady pound.  
Bumbum bumbum bumbum  
"You're telling the truth." You whisper.  
He nods, and kisses your forehead.  
"I'll tell her to leave. That its safe to go. And I'll throw away the phone if it means you'll stay mine. I need you." He whispers against your hairline.  
His heart stays the steady beat.  
You close your eyes. "Thank you. I love you so much...."  
You kiss him passionately, not wanting to move.  
He wraps his arms around you for a hug, that you make tighter. It's feels like the air is being squeezed out of you, but somehow it's comforting.


End file.
